¿Hermandad, Amistad o Amor?
by Master Skirrel
Summary: Un comienzo diferente, con un acontecer normal. Po y Tigresa.. desde que son pequeños se han conocido, se criaron como hermanos en un orfanato, tanta es su amistad o hermandad que no se puede decir si sentirán amor. ¿que pasara en un futuro, cuando se den cuenta que ya no pueden ser mas que amigos, hermanos?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy Skirrel y les presento esta nueva historia ha salido de lo mas profundo de mi hígado esperando que te guste, dejen sus opiniones por favor ¿si?

Ahora: ojo, historia de romance, algo de tragedia y no se mi toque pícaro de siempre. Espero les guste ..

Kfp, no me pertenece pero quiciera

Dedicado para las personas que mas me agradan, :D nina 23, su primo Ramiro, todos loa que han comentado en mis otras historias... y las demás lindas personas del face, que si lees esto espero que te guste y que comentes .

**¿Hermandad, Amistad ó Amor? **

El lugar era pacífico, muchos trabajaba, reían y asta jugaba . Todo era armonía. Pero en un lugar apartado, donde se sitiaban no mas de tres hogare... una panda lavaba ropa en un río, mientras su pequeño bebe jugaba encima de varios cajones de rábanos riendo alegremnte . La madre entablaba una conversación con con comerciante que tenia la carreta con los rábanos y al dar un vistazo a la colina donde vivía, se fijó que de su casa emanaba mucho humo negro y destellos brillantes. "Un incendio". Pensó la panda, rápidamente se dirigió a su hijo , él al verla comienza a llorar, la mamá le da un pequeño beso en la frente y lo hizo callar.

-"shh... tranquilo mi niño, ya vuelvo" la panda salio corriendo en dirección a la colina donde se situaba su casa, al llegar su casa estaba envuelta en llamas ... no perdió tiempo y sin escuchar a los demás pandas se metió en buscar lo único que masquería de su hogar, su esposo. A los minutos varios quisieron hacer lo mismo, pero la casa exploto frente a ellos, al diciparse las llamas, revisaron entre los escombros, pero lo único qu encontraron fue aterrador y muy triste, huesos calcinados. Vecinos buscaban desesperadamente al bebe, pero no lo encontraron.

El pequeño estaba callado en una carreta en pleno movimiento.

El comerciante lo llevaba sin darse cuenta y tras horas y horas de camino el comerciante iba por un camino rocoso y al tropezar gran parte de a mercancía, cayó al río.. incluyendo al pequeño panda. Éste gracias al cajón fue flotando asta llega a un arrollo, luego a una cueva subterránea y al salir cayo en una cascada, navegando por un enorme rio.

Días después los rábanos que lo rodeaban fueron acabándose y antes de comer uno mas, la caja se agitó fuertemente contra una piedra.

Era ahí el momento, el instante... unos ojos ámbar lo miraron hipnotizados, con ternura y con un peculiar brillo en los ojos. Lloraba. El panda igual la miraba con un rábano a medio comer en la boca, se le cayó del pico y le sonrio. La tige se agacha y toma la caja con todo y panda, poniéndola en el suave pasto. Era un claro del bosque el lugar. Seguido la felina lo toma en brazos cargándolo maternalmente..

\- hola pandita, yo seré tu nueva madre - le da un beso en la frente y él llora - no, no llores - lo abraza - shh.. tranquilo.. - le vuelve a besar la frente éste se calla - así me gusta, hora de ir a tu nuevo hogar. - camina por el bosque perdiéndose en la densa naturaleza.

Media hora de caricias a su "hijo" y caminata por el camino a su casa. Llegaron... una casa sencilla de un solo piso, construida al estilo tradicional y color verde menta.

-(con su cara junto a la de él) ve bebe, nuestro hogar.. - dijo dulcemente. Entraron y al pasar por la puerta, observó una hilera en el suelo, color rosa, con matice rojo y una sonrisa escapó de los labios de la tigre, seguido de una leve risa. Se pego a la pared y puso al pequeño panda en la caja de rabanos en el piso a su pies. La tigre saco la cabeza por la esquina y una bola de estambre de mismo color que la hilera salio por debajo de la mesa de centro, seguido una pequeña tigre se abalanzo a la bola, pero antes de atraparla su madre la atrapó a ella. Le empezó a dar besos por todos lados, su cara, brasitos, pansita... y por ulimo uno en la frente.

\- mi pequeña Tigresa - en eso se escucha un ruido proveniente de la caja - a sí... te tengo una sorpresa - se acerca a la caja y esta se da vuelta dejando al panda a fuera y con un rábano En la boca - Tigresa, él es tu nuevo hermano - besa su mejilla y la deja en el suelo con el panda. La tigresa menor lo vio raro un rato al igual que él a ella. La tigre era notablemente menor que él. Después de verlo un rato, se para en cuatro patas, pues aun no sabia caminar, con la cola en alto como todo un gato bebe, vio la bola de estambre y se sentó de nuevo a jugar con ella, pero el panda la siguió y se sentó al frente de ella con un rabano en la boca, lo tira al suelo. Tigresa patea el estambre con su pata delantera a su otra pata, el panda hace lo mismo con el rábano. Tigresa lo vuelve a hacer. El igual. Tigresa ríe, mostrando.. sus pequeños colmillos de leche, él hace lo mismo, mostrando solo sus dientes. Ella pone una pata en la nariz de él, causándole un estornudo, igual vuelven a reír. En eso biene su madre con casos de comida para sus bebes, se veía débil la mujer tigre, así que con dificultad levantó tanto al panda como a la tigre. Los puso encima de la mesa y les dio de comer a ambos.

\- ya comieron.. ummm ¿como te pondremos cariño? - dijo estrujadole la mejilla al panda, tigresa jugaba con su cola sentada. - ¿que tal rábano? - él la ve raro - ..tienes razón es muy feo - en eso Tigresa muerde su cola

\- ¡PAO! - grita y empieza a llorar - bua... bua.. - es tomada por su madre y deja de llorar

\- tranquila..- la besa y luego tuese - me diste una maravillosa idea cariño.. - se sienta frente al panda y lo toma en brazos, con ambos en sus brazos...

\- Po.. ese sera tu nombre - dijo al pequeño panda que reía mientras jugaba con las manos de su "hermana" - jmjmjmjm.. Po y Tigresa - besa sus cabezas - son una linda pareja de hermanos - los abraza con fuerza y se los lleva al pequeño cuarto - quisiera que estubieras aquí aun amor - derrama algunas lágrimas y se acuesta con sus cachorros a un lado.

Los meses pasaron, todo los días era una alegría en ese hogar, su madre estaba mas que contenta con ellos. Como felicidad eran un lío también, Po era mala influencia para Tigresa y vise versa, se les podía ver correr por la sala a cuatro patas tras el estambre reían siempre, las personas que a menudo venían a visitarlos igual se enternecían del enorme corazón de su madre y porsupuesto de las crías. Preguntaban de donde salio el panda, ella respondía que era un milagro para alegrar su vida.

Ya casi un mes después, era el cumpleaños de Tigresa y al no saber nada de el de Po decidió que el también cumplía, pero envés de un año, eran dos... la curandera le dijo que el tenia ya un año de edad por sus dientes. Lo celebraron todos juntos y con varios vecinos del lugar buenos amigos de ella. Un día, una linda tarde.. su madre mantenía una platica con una cabra, no se veía muy bien la tigre, ojeras y el pelo despeinado y la vista cansada.

-¿Damata, te sientes bien? - preguntó

\- si, si. No te preocupes... dormí mal, Po tenia fiebre y estube en vela toda la noche - respondió, pero sin un sólo bostezo

\- Damata, ¿no sera..?

\- no, (sonríe).. tengo que ver a Po - se levanta a duras penas

-(preocupada) el doctor dijo que no debías perder sueño - dijo ayudándola

\- ¿Po no tiene fiebre cierto? - pregunto y vio como lloraba ella - tienes que dejar el pasado atras... él se fue - dijo con tristeza

-(derramando lágrimas)¿por que me dejó?.. temíamos una bebé que cuidar juntos... ahora son dos, estaríamos felices si no hubiera sido por esa maldita enfermedad - dijo a voz quebrada del llanto

\- aprende a vivir, sigue adelante... no te rindas ahora, tu has dicho tiene dos bebés que cuidar - dijo la cabra

-(quebrada en llanto y en tristeza) ya.. ya... no.. no.. puedo mas - sostiene su pecho con su garra derecha - no puedo vivir sin él

\- por favor no seas egoísta, ellos importan mas... - trato de converserle la cabra

-(agitada y de rodillas) llevalos a Bao Gu.. ah, apretó mas su pecho y cayo al suelo.

\- ¿Damata?, Damata... ¡Damata! - los minutos mas agónicos en el pequeño pueblo la esposa de jefe había muerto, su dolor pudo mas que su amor a sus hijos... murió de simple tristeza, dejando a su cachorra legitima y su hijo panda.

Dos días de luto para el pueblo y la cabra se encaminaba asía Bao Gu. Un día nada mas y llego al orfanato, llovía y con ella traía a las dos criaturas, dormidas como pudo los arropo bien para que el frío y la lluvia no los enfermera así los llevo a la puerta y dejó una nota, con lo necesario a saber... huyó, rápido salio de ahí. A los minutos salio una oveja, joven y de no mas de veinte años y se topo con ellos, tiro la vela que tenia en manos y llamo a gritos a las demás cuidadoras, ellas vinieron y al darse cuenta de la emergencia, cogieron a los bebés ( o niños) y se los llevaron a un cuarto de "maternidad" donde ponían generalmente a los de su edad, no fue difícil para nadie saber que seguían siendo solo unos simples bebés.

.

.

.

Esa y como todas las noche fue mas que normal al igual que los días. A decir verdad cuando los dos empezaron a caminar eran las peores influencias para los demás niños, corrían y todos hacían lo mismo. Ya pasado una semana más tocaba el baño para ambos, por lógica la felina ni el agua quería tocar, se escondía de las cuidadoras con su bola de estambre, que curiosamente la cabra se las dejo. Cuando la lograron atrapar y llevar al baño la pequeña Tigresa vio como el panda reía en esa bañera, así que... de un torpe salto entro con él, ambos fueron bañados, con dificultad, pero los bañaron.

.

.

.

Lo años ahi pasaron, todo alegría y paz... solo que Po por ser mas alto, mas peludo y grueso... era víctima de burlas nada que su hermana Tigresa no le pudiera sacar de encima, pero aveces igual salia víctima

\- ¡GORDO! ¡GORDO! - le gritaban al panda una pequeña multitud de niños por seguirle la corriente a solo uno

\- ya callense no estoy gordo.. - dijo un panda de unos seis años - soy peludo y por eso me veo así - dijo tímido

\- ¡mientes panzón! - le grito el percusor de todo, un lobo - hay que golpearle por mentiroso

\- ¿pero por que? - dijo Po asustado

\- ¡a él! - todo salen tras Po él corría lo mas rápido que se lo permitían sus pies, pero en la segunda vuelta al árbol tropezó con una raíz

-(desde el piso) no me hagan nada... - dijo del susto

\- esto por meter tu panza cerca de mi - levanta un puño, pero antes de pegarle

\- ¡deja a mi hermano! - Tigresa sale corriendo y empuja al lobo, éste cae al piso, luego la felina le da manotazos - dejalo en paz, nada te ha hecho, perro tonto - el lobo logra levantarse y salir corriendo, pero Tigresa lo seguía con el afán de seguirle pegando - ¿¡te gusta molestar no?! Molesta esto - dijo mientras se tiraba encima de él y le daba de manotazos en la cara

\- ya... ya... ya basta ya no molesto al panzón - grave error. Tigresa cierra el puño y lo golpea en la nariz, el hace un chillido típico de un perro y sale llorando de dolor metiéndose adentro.

Al otro lado Po se levanta y por ser el mas alto todos se disculparon, tanto por temor a él y Tigresa

-(acercándose a él ) ¿estas bien Po? - le preguntó

\- si. Estoy bien... no me hicieron nada ¿y a ti hermana?

\- pff... por favor.. ellos no me harán nada jamas - sonríe mostrando los dientes. Po remueve su cabeza

\- ¿que tal si jugamos en le columpio? - pregunto Po

\- (infla los cachetes) no me agrada esa niña - dijo igual de brazos cruzados. En el columpio estaba una felina, lince para ser exacto, se columpiaba levemente y cabizbaja

\- a lo mejor quiere tener amigos Tigresa.. - razonó

\- no me gusta como te ve siempre... quiere hacerte daño - dijo tomando su mano para llevarselo

\- no seas paranoica Tigresa..

\- ¿que es eso? - dijo desconcertada

\- ni yo se, oí decir eso a nana Bu - sonríe y se acerca a la niña. Tigresa niega y se va tras de él

\- hola - saludo a la niña

-(se sorprende sin voltearlo a ver) ho-hola... Po - dijo nerviosa

\- ¿que haces aquí sola? - preguntó. La lince empieza a raspar el piso con los pies, cosa que no le gustó a Tigresa

\- na-nada... ¿y tu que haces aquí?

\- veníamos a jugar en el columpio - sonrie. La lince se para

\- si claro... aquí esta, nos.. nos vemos... Po - sale corriendo

\- oye espera.. - trato Po de detenerla, pero fue rapida. A la lejanía se escuchó " ¡me habló, me hablo! Mientras la misma se metía a dentro

\- te dije que no me agrada esa lince - dijo Tigresa sentada en el columpio

\- (meciendola) quería ser su amigo.. pero creo que la asuste - dijo con puchero

\- jajajajaja si, eres muy alto y grande, ¿a quien no asusta? - bromeo

-(la empuja con mas fuerza) ahora quiero ser bajito y delgado... así no asusto a nadie

-(asustada por las columpiadas) Po basta me caeré no tan fuerte.. - dijo mientras daba casi la vuelta en el aire

\- (deteniéndola) lo siento hermana

\- pero yo creo que estas bien así, eres adorable, peluchosos y lindo... ¿por que crees que siempre que vienen a adoptar tu sales seleccionado?

\- bien sabes que sin ti no me voy a ningún lado eres mi hermana y como tal te quedaras - le sonrie . Tigresa agacha la cabeza al recordar algo

\- Po, escucha... - Po voltea

\- ¿que sucede?..

\- la nana me... me dijo.. que. - se quedo sin palabras al ver su ojos

\- ¿que sucede? - dijo un poco reocupado

-(se llena de tristeza y suspira) Po tu y yo... no... no.. somos hermanos - Po tardo en asimilarlo

\- eh, ¿como?

\- ha-hace poco la nana Bu me llamó y dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre eso - dijo viendo al suelo escondiendo su rostro en su chaleco - me comento que muy probable tu y yo no somos... ya sabes hermanos - se siente culpable

\- tu siempre seras mi hermana, seamos o no seamos de la misma cigüeña - dijo con calma el pequeño panda

\- jaja nooo... quizá el pájaro ese se equivocó de niños.. - dijo en broma

\- jaja si tal vez querían dos tigres. Jajaja

\- jaja o dos pandas jajaja - se rieron por un rato de eso, mientras se columpiaban

-(ambos) jaja. Jaja. O no querían a ninguno jajaja - en eso quien se columpiaba(Po) se cayó al suelo. Hubo silencio.

-(Tigresa) . . .

-(Po) . . .

\- jajajajaja - se rieron ambos

\- jajaja ¿es-estas bien? - dijo Tigresa entre risas

\- jajaja si... hace falta mas que eso para dejar muerto a un guerrero de kung fu - dijo limpiándose el polvo del pelo y poniéndose en una ridícula pose de kung fu

\- ¿a si? - imito la misma pose que él - haber si puedes con gatita bigotes jaja - le apunta con la mano

\- este PANDA puede... - sale corriendo tras de ella - aaaaah..

Reían en lo que Po la perseguía. Luego de que por fin la alcanzara, la tomo del pantalón y la dejo caer al piso

\- uuff.. - Po se sienta encima de ella. Se intenta zafar, sin exito - ya, ya me... me rindo - dijo con dificultad. En lo que Po se quito de encima ella lo tumbó, ahora ella era quien estaba encima. - ¡jah! Otro triunfo para gatita bigotes

\- no es justo, haces lo mismo siempre... - dijo con fingido enojo, para después sonreír - jajaja ya bajate

\- tu barriga parece almohada.. no quiero - se acuesta en ella y cierra los ojos. Luego siente como se desacomoda

\- pero no soy una.. - dijo ya de pie - tengo hambre - dijo a la vez que su estomago gruñe

\- jajaja ¿cuando no? - lo abraza y Po igual

\- ¡a la cocina! - dijo Po a la vez que caminaban a risas hacia adentro

.

.

.

Ya pasado dos meses. Llegó el día en que se permitian las adopciones, varios se fueron de allí... amigos y asta niños que poco agradaban. Ya en la tarde no había nadie mas quien adoptara... asta..

Po y Tigresa jugaban con la bola de estambre, se la pasaban el uno al otro. Estaban a unos metros del columpio donde estaba la lince. En eso se escuchó dos voces, los tres la escucharon. Rápido los tres por curiosidad se pusieron a oír tras el muro, claro que la lince estaba mas apartada de ellos.

\- no debiste venir... se suponía que era una sorpresa, tanto para mi... como para ti - escucharon una vos severa, pero no enojada.

\- yo quería ver con mis ojos a mi nuevo hermanito o hermanita - dijo una vos grabe y un tanto madura

-(suspira) causaras conmoción adentro con los niños

\- eso no importa... quiero saberlo

\- bien, pero ven específicamente por un felino... - dijo la vos severa

\- ¿quienes son? - preguntó Po al aire, separándose del muro

-(asustada) no sé, pero dijo un felino...

\- ¿y que con eso? - dijo en desconcierto Po

\- ¿y si me lleva a mi?... dijo que venia específicamente por UN felino de seguro en especial

\- hay no... eh, eh..(bajo la cabeza) creo que seras feliz

\- ¿que? No. Si me llevan tu vendrás conmigo - lo toma del brazo con fuerza. Suenan las campanas, anunciando la llegada de alguien - hay no ahí están ya. Corre - sale primero y nota que ninguno se mueve - ¡corran! - los tres corren, pero al dar la vuelta por una esquina chocan con una cuidadora, la mas joven

\- aquí están, vengan hay alguien que quiere conocerlos a todos - se los lleva con algo de dificultad.

La llegar todos los niños estaban en una sola fila viendo al frente, a las personalidades. Tigresa rápidamente se esconde detrás de Po.

\- ¿que haces Tigresa? - pregunta al verla que se acomoda de tras de él

\- tu no eres felino, si no me ven no me llevaran... así que no te muevas - le explicó. Po se asomó entre la fila y pudo notar a las figuras..

\- ¡EL MAESTRO TAI LUNG! - Grito a reconocerlo. Tigresa casi grita igual pero se tapó la boca. Shifu era la otra figura, cual suspiró por fastidio. El leopardo se acerco al panda.

\- ah, me conoses..

\- si... es una leyenda del kung fu... fue el primero en derrotar un demonio de la cordillera Mongol con solo palillos ¡palillos! - Tai lung estaba impresionado. Y tras el panda una tigresa con muchas ganas de hablar con él, se aguantaba la emoción de tener a su ídolo cerca.

\- me agradas chico, ¿como te llamas? - pregunta removiendo el pelo de Po

\- Po señor, digo maestro - dijo animado con una reverencia

\- jajaja nada de formalidades, busco a mi próximo hermano y tal vez tu puedas ayudarme a escogerlo... - en eso escucho la voz de su padre llamándolo - lo siento tengo que irme, no veremos pronto... Po - palma su cabeza y se va a un lado del maestro Shifu

-(susurrando) ¿viste Tigresa? - dijo con emoción

\- suertudo... - dijo con fastidio la felina aun escondida.

Tras minutos de espera, el maestro Shifu paso por cada uno de los niños, esperando encontrar al felino que quería, pero no lo encontró. Así que avanzando hasta los últimos donde Po y Tigresa estaban, se detuvo.

\- ven pequeña... - llamo Shifu. Tigresa cerraba los ojos con fuerza y al escuchar eso dijo al unisono con otra vos "¿yo?"

\- ¿yo señor? - repitió la otra vos

\- dime papá, vamos a casa - le extendió la mano a la lince, ella sonríe y la toma.

\- si papá.. - dijo animada

\- ve y conoce a tu hermano mayor.. - le señala a Tai lung, quien sonreía y se preparaba para un abrazo

\- si.. - corre a cuatro patas y la abraza

\- ya perteneces a una familia pequeña... en el palacio de jade - decía el leopardo mientras la abrazaba -(subiéndola a los hombros) hora de ir a casa.. ¿como te llamas?

\- Lincy, hermano mayor - dijo mientras tomaba sus orejas - vamos ya quiero conocer nuestra casa - dijo alegre

Shifu se despidió de todos los niños y se encaminó de nuevo asía el palacio de jade, con sus dos alegres hijos. Por otro lado..

-(saliendo detrás de Po) pero...

\- wow.. eso si es tener suerte - dijo Po asombrado

\- seguro que si no me hubiera escondido, me lleva.. - dijo Tigresa de igual forma que Po. Ambos veían la puerta del orfanato.

\- ¿cuando saldremos por ahí? - dijeron al unisono

.

.

.

Era el festival de invierno, una época de amor, paz y tranquilidad, para pasarla bien con todos. Dos años después de que aquella lince partiera del orfanato, los "hermanos" Po y Tigresa ayudaban a la cuidadora llamada Jum a poner la mesa. Al pasar de los años la negación a separarse los dejo como los "mayores" del orfanato con siete y ocho años.. los demás fueron adoptados con el pasar del tiempo.

\- Po ahí no va ese plato - dijo Tigresa quitándoselo y poniéndolo ella

\- estoy aburrido... nana Jum ¿podemos ir a jugar al patio?

\- es de noche Po, podrían robar a dos lindo niños afuera.. - dijo con amabilidad la señora

-(mascullando) seria mejor que estar aquí.. - dijo Tigresa

\- ¿que dijiste Tigresa? Le pregunto Po al haber escuchado algo provenir de ella

\- nada.. tengo sueño nana jum, iré a dormir

\- ¿te perderás la cena? - dijo Jum

\- puedo comerla mañana.. - dijo alegre ella. En eso se oye tocar la puerta de la cocina

\- necesito ayuda, esto pesa.. - dijo alguien que cuando entro traía una enorme olla en manos

\- señor Ping, dejame ayudarle - la señora Jum sostiene de una oreja y juntos la llevan a una mesa baja - ¿y que tal el negocio?

\- prosperando como siempre, y por aquí... ¿como van las cosas?

\- viera Ping, parece todo un manicomio como que esas pobres personas no quieren a los niños, en solo estos ocho meses han venido a dejar mas de diez niños... que maldad, pero aquí estamos siguiendo adelante.

\- ya imagino lo duro que a de ser cuidar tantos niños.. - dijo el ganso. Era mas joven, no usaba el sombrero y traía una larga trenza

\- jmjmjmjm si pero es todo un gusto no estar sola y ver como sonríen siempre con lo poco que les podemos dar - sonríe al decirlo

\- ¿y la señora Bu y la joven Veb?

\- Bu esta trayendo los niños, para que coman en este día especial y Veb creo que su novio - dijo sonriendo

\- aaah... los jóvenes..

\- pero a usted veo que no le afectan los años.. - le dijo al ganso

\- ni a usted jajaja - ambos rieron, asta que se escucho un crujir que los hizo voltear a ver a la olla. Un plato giraba en el suelo - ¿pero que...? - levanta la manta de la mesa y ve a las dos crías comiendo de un plato de dumplings. Al notar que eran observados por el ganso dejaron de comer

-(con la boca llena) perdón.. - dijo Po devolviendo el plato

-(boca llena) perdón... es que están ricos - dijo la felina

El señor Ping ríen con su típica risa y ve a la señora Jum

\- ¿quienes son? Jamas los había visto - hablo si dejar de verlos

\- Po, Tigresa.. salgan - demando la nana. Segundos después ya estaban afuera - Ping ellos son los hermanos Gu, así las pusimos

\- ummm.. ¿hermanos? No se parecen en nada..

\- Ping... - reprochó - vinieron el mismo día, con una nota diciendo sus nombres, edad y que no son hermanos de sangre, pero si de afinidad. De madres diferentes

\- jajaja a mi me parece una dulce pareja de tórtolos - ambos se sonrojan al escuchar el comentario

\- ¡Ping!...

\- ¿que? No han de saber a lo que me refiero - dijo con las manos en la cadera

-(seria) uno de ellos pregunto que era "el noviazgo" cuando vino el novio Veb aquí. Y Gu les respondió con detalles - el cocinero abre los ojos como plato

\- ¿asta...?

\- jajaja no. Eso no... aun son muy pequeños para eso..

\- ¿para que? - pregunto dulcemente Tigresa

\- para nada mi niña, cuando estés mas grande tal vez te lo diga

Quiero saberlo ahora - dijo con puchero

\- ahí vienen los demás - dijo para cambiar de tema

Tras decir eso todos los niños entraron y se sentaron en su respectivo lugar. Los dos hermanos se sentaron juntos como era de costumbre, luego las dos encargadas con ayuda del señor Ping sacaron la comida y la repartieron entre todos y cada uno de los niños y entre ellos también. Todos la pasaban bien, reían cantaban villancicos y luego de la comida Ping les contó un cuento con los que la mayoría se quedaron dormidos. Todos dormían menos ellos dos que limpiaban la mesa, ayudandolo con los trastos... Po lavaba y Tigresa ordenaba

\- ¿no duermen niños? - preguntó el ganso

\- eeeh no. Ya nos acostumbramos a quedarnos asta tarde limpiando la cocina - dijo Po desde el lavadero

\- si. Además que es aburrido no hacer nada - dijo Tigresa llevando tres plantos a un estante. Ping observaba

\- ¿se aburren mucho aquí? - pregunto

\- si... y mucho y mas que los niños de nuestra edad fueron adoptados.. - dijo Tigresa acomodando el ultimo plato

\- solo quedamos nosotros, a decir verdad extraño a los niños que me molestaban - dijo Po

\- si y yo extraño quitartelos de encima - le sonrió Tigresa

-(pensando) "_no importa que tan hermanos sean, se ven adorables como pareja" _pensó al ver como Tigresa tomaba la mano de Po y le daba suave con el puño _"si, me los llevaré mañana al valle de la paz" - _es hora de dormir deben descansar mañana sera un largo día para los tres. - los acompañó a su habitación. Algo desordenada, con dibujos por doquier y pedazos de madera con formas de pelotas una sobre otra. Se durmieron todos, para el día siguiente despertar a un nuevo día.

.

.

.

Al levantarse todos los niños, llegaron a la pequeña sala a despedirse del señor Ping con un fuerte "gracia " pero antes de salir por la puerta del recibidor

\- Po, Tigresa... - dijo llamando la atención de estos dos - ¿me darían el placer y la satisfacción de acompañarme y ser su nuevo padre? - dijo con una mirada soñadora.

Después de años de estar en un orfanato sin ser querido nada mas que por los suyos, mientras que otros alegaban solo querer a uno... bien un ganso cocinero y decide adoptarlos a ambos. Por fin depues de tanto tiempo de no dejar que nada los separara, el sueño de los hermanos Gu se cumple, salir al exterior y vivir en algo mas que un hogar... vivir en una familia .

No perdieron tiempo y corrieron a su lado, si antes despedirse de las nanas.. todos se despedían de ellos con un abrazo grupal haciendo que se sintieran queridos, y fue así como la vida de estos dos _"hermanos" _ empezó a dar un nuevo giro.

**weeee aquí terminé, espero les aya gustado mi cuarta historia tarde mucho en hacerla esperando que les aya gustado, dejen su comentario para saber si les gusto y ver si publico otro capitulo gracias, no olviden comentar eso anima a cualquiera XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola. :) comenten porfa...**

Tras dejar un maravilloso lugar, que fue una gran parte de su infancia, se posaron en un nuevo hogar, hogar de un muy bien conocido ganso por sus habilidades en la cocina, buen corazón y un gran mercante, tenia ya una fama en su pueblo. El Valle de la Paz. Después de cuatro arduos meses de vivir allí, el panda y la tigresa ya estaban familiarizados con el lugar, solo que no salian mucho del restaurante... solamente al ir a la escuela. Como era de costumbre, el señor Ping rebanaba, echaba en una olla verduras junto con sus fideos para preparar su famosa y bien vendida sopa de fideos. Los pequeños por supuesto ayudaban en el negocio, repartiendo las órdenes llevandolas a cada mesa, cosa que le facilitaba el trabajo al ganso y a los clientes.

\- señor Ping, tiene unos lindos empleados aquí jmjmjm... - le dijo una cerdo anciana que estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

\- si, adorables, por eso los traje acá... aparte que hacen todo mas fácil y rápido para mi jejeje - rio con su tipica voz - ...ya saben como dicen: ''el tiempo es oro'' jejeje

\- y ¿su mamá era panda o tigre? - preguntó fijándose que eran diferentes

\- emm.. yo... no sé, a mi solo me dijeron que no eran hermanos y con eso vasta para mi.. - dijo al poner una olla en la mesa y ver a sus pequeños ir y venir por los clientes.

\- realmente son muy serviciales... - se levanta - lamento decirle señor Ping, que me tengo que ir... tengo una guardería que cuidar jmjmjm..

\- oh, si... a de ser un dolor de cabeza tener tanto niño alrededor jojojo..

\- si, y ni se imagina lo traviesos que son... jmjmjm... a ver cuando viene a visitarme con sus adorables hijo

\- no se preocupe señora Hu... un día la iremos a visitar - la anciana coge la olla y la carga en su cabeza.. - no se esfuerce tanto, baje eso, le diré a... Tigresa que le ayude con ella hasta la casa. - dijo algo dudoso

\- gracias Ping, eres muy amable

\- TIGRESA... ven aquí - la pequeña tigresita viene con una ancha sonrisa en pequeños saltitos

\- ¿si papá?..

\- ayuda a la señora Hu con la olla hasta su casa...

\- ¿seguro que podrá con ella?, es muy pequeña.. - dijo viendo a la pequeña

\- que no le sorprenda, tiene una gran fuerza - Tigresa carga la olla con ambos brazos, gran parte de su cuerpo era cubierto por tal..

\- ¿nos vamos señora Hu? - su tierna voz se escucha.

\- si cariño... no vemos señor Ping.

Al despedirse, ambas salen del restaurante y caminan por las calles del valle. La anciana dirigía a la felina por el lugar.

\- usted sabe mucho señora Hu, conoce todo este lugar...

\- jmjmjm... e estado en este mundo mucho tiempo, e visto de todo...

\- uuuuuuh ¿de todo?.. (emocionada) ¿hasta el palacio de jade?

\- hasta el palacio de jade cariño.

\- genial, ¡yo quiero ir allí! Pero papá no nos deja

\- él tiene sus razones - para - llegamos, creo que desde aquí puedo sola Tigresa - la felina baja la olla y se ve sorprendida, una casa de dos plantas con muchos niños corriendo a sus alrededores

\- ¡Wau! ¡Otro orfanato! - dijo emocionada

\- jmjmjm.. No. Esta es una guardería.. - dijo removiendo el pelo de su cabeza

\- ¿guarderia?.

\- en una guardería, se cuidan niños por un tiempo hasta que sus padres vienen por ellos

-(veía a los niños jugar) oooooh..

\- jmjmjm.. ya tienes que irte cariño, tu padre se preocupará si no llegas rápido. Ten - le da un yuan, esta lo toma - por tu ayuda.

\- ¡genial, tengo dinero! Ahora podre comprar muchos dulces, un regalo para Po, ese cuaderno de dibujos de maripositas, una pelota, y ese cucharón que papá quiere... - dijo dando saltos y abrazando el yuan..

-(somriendo ) No Tigresa - ella se detiene - para comprar todas esas cosas necesitas mas como esas - dijo refiriéndose al yuan - con solo uno no puedes - Tigresa baja las orejas - siento no poder darte mas mi niña - toma la olla - ¿sabes el camino...? - dijo a una felina pensativa mientras veía el yuan

\- si... - da media vuelta y camina arrastrando su cola.

.

Tigresa caminaba por el valle, pasaba por una y otras calles, cada vez se preocupaba más, realmente no sabia por donde iba y mucho menos donde estaba la casa de la señora Hu... algo aterrada por la idea de haberse perdido se sentó en una banca del pequeño parque que por casualidad fue a parar... Tenia ganas de llorar, pero soloy sollozos salian de ella.

\- ¿Tigresa? - dijo una voz conocida, sabia de quien se trataba. Asi que Tigresa voltea

\- Eslí... - se para y la abraza

\- también me da gusto verte, Tigresa - era aquella lince del orfanato, la tímida que les salia huyendo casi siempre a Po y Tigresa - ¿que haces aquí? Y sola... - dijo la pequeña viendo a ambos lados lamiendo su paleta

-(limpiándose la nariz) me perdí...

\- aaah ya veo, ¿podemos ayudarte? - pregunta a su nueva''amiga''

\- si sabes donde está el restaurante del señor Ping.. - dice tímida

\- ah, claro si se donde es... - sonríe y de pronto se da cuenta de algo - espera (se emociona) ¿donde esta Po?, vive contigo ¿cierto? - dijo mandando a volar la paleta esperando de puntillas su respuesta. A Tigresa se le borra la sonrisa y se pone seria, se cruza de brazos

\- ¿Solo por eso me ayudas?... - la lince arquea una ceja

.

\- ¿quien es tu amiga Eslí? - se escucha una voz proveniente de un leopardo de la nieves el cual no pudo evitar arrugar su cara al escuchar el chillido de Tigresa

\- ¡No lo puedo creer es Tai lung! ¡soy su fan numero uno! - dijo emocionada y rodeandolo - tu, tu, tu... ¡eres lo mas bárbaro de la historia! - se ''desmalla''. Tai lung tenia una mano en el pecho del susto. Era muy joven apenas contaba con diez y seis años. Él la levanta de la pata

\- tan pequeña y arma este drama.. - dijo viendo a su hermana. Voltea a Tigresa, esta estaba con sus manos juntas, sonrisa boba y respiraba rápidamente

\- soy tu fan.. - dijo aun de cabeza, el leopardo la baja

\- jmjmjm... eres una hermosa niña, y una coca también...

\- me habló. - dijo con emoción

\- esta bien... eres la niña mas rara que e visto, me gustaría que las chicas se comportaran como tu... - Eslí aclara la garganta

\- ella quiere ir donde el señor Ping. Esta perdida.

\- oh, ya veo... ven con nosotros te llevaremos allí, y de paso comeremos algo

\- sip. - dijo emocionada y de nuevo alegre. La lince se le acerca y le susurra al oído 'que si Po estaba alla ' - si... - dijo con fastidio.

Todos caminaron por unos minutos, pararon frente a una tienda de dulces y Tia lung les invitó a una nuevas paletas, mas adelante la lince con su dinero le compro una manzana de tres yuanes a la felina y de nuevo empezaron a caminar. Tigresa saca de su pantalón el yuan que le dio la señora Hu y lo observa, después la manzana... ''_no puedo comprar una manzana con un yuan'' _ella lo tira con algo de tristeza observando la manzana.

\- ¿que pasa Tigresa? - dice el leopardo, a la vez observa el yuan y como veía la manzana. Se acerca, toma el yuan y lo pone en su mano - ten, es tuyo. Se que quieres comprar algo con el, pero no puedes...

\- yo... yo... solo queria...

\- guarda este yuan, mas adelante lo querrás tener, las cosas pequeñas siempre son las mejores.. si te las dan de voluntad, recuerda que alguien te lo dio por tu esfuerzo y su esfuerzo pequeña...

\- fue la señora Hu quien me lo dio...

\- ah, vieja tacaña... De todas formas guardalo algún día compraras algo con el.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron a la entrada del restaurante, nada fuera de lo común, un lugar lleno de comensales, la cocina al fondo... y atendiendo el singular, y peludo panda. Eslí casi se descontrola de la emoción de volver a verlo. Al entrar todos se ponen de pie y le reverencian al ver al joven maestro, él hizo lo mismo. Po no dejaba de verlo con los ojos abiertos, la boca la tenia abierta y los platos que tenia en la bandeja de la cabeza se le cayeron

\- eh, panda... nos volvemos a ver.. - saludó. Po se acercó

\- No lo puedo... - pero no terminó

\- si ya se que sigue, ella lo hizo primero.. - se aparta y deja ver a Tigresa mordiendo la manzana.

\- ¿que lo trae por aquí maestro Tai lung? - dijo el ganso secándose las manos y acercándose

\- al parecer su hija... - no lo dejo terminar

\- ¿en que clase de problemas se metió ahora?

\- no, ella se perdió... y se la trajimos de vuelta, aparte queremos comer algo.

\- oh, disculpe. Si, venga por aquí, hay una mesa - caminan y se sientan en la mesa que esta cerca de la cocina - ¿que ordenaran? - pregunta dándoles la tablilla de menú

\- si... yo comeré una sopa de ingrediente secreto, unos dumplings empanizados con un poco de miel... ¿y tu Eslí...? - pero ella no estaba a su lado. Estaba observando como Po atendía a los clientes, claro él de vez en cúando la leía de reojo..

\- Hola. - saluda la lince

\- Hola. - dice cortante llevando unos vasos

\- y... ¿puedo ayudarte?

\- Si, seguro... - le da la bandeja y lo sigue como pollito tras su mamá hasta la cocina, regresan, y vuelven, regresan y vuelven... Su hermana, Tai lung, y el señor Ping los seguían con la vista..

\- ¿y tu eres...? - pregunta Po dentro de la cocina

\- ¿no me recuerdas? - dijo con una sonrisa por desvanecer

\- Si, eras la niña del orfanato... jejeje es que nunca me dijiste tu nombre - dijo llevando cuidadosamente una sopa, seguido de ella

-(sonriendo de nuevo) tienes razón, soy Eslí. - dejando el plato le extiende la mano, Po la toma y se saludan

\- soy Po y ella es mi hermana Tigresa. - la saluda, ella igual

\- si, lo sé... ti-tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad? - dijo ya poniéndose nerviosa. Notó que los observaban

\- si, ¿y como te ha ido? A de ser genial vivir con los maestros de kung fu mas grandes de toda China

\- s-si... es genial.. yo... yo... - su voz se hacia mas aguda de los nervios - solo quería decirte que... te extrañé - su voz fue casi un susurro. Po la abraza.

Tai lung, quien comía, suelta los palillos en la sopa y habré la boca, al ganso se le cae el menú y Tigresa, tenia los ojos re abiertos y la boca mas abierta..

\- jajaja... ¡tambien te extrañe! Extrañaba verte en el columpio, toda calladita e irte a saludar jajaja..

La lince estaba petrificada, los brazos pegados a sus costados y sus ojos como plato..

\- ''_me abrazó..." _dijo en sus adentros. Seguido ella le devuelve el abrazo - enserio te extrañé.

Al otro lado estaba Tigresa mordiéndose la cola, el leopardo atorado y el señor Ping ayudándole..

\- bueno, tengo hambre. ¿quieres comer algo?, papá es el mejor cocinero del mundo..

\- si, si quiero...

Ambos caminaron hasta donde ellos, su papá se metió en la cocina y Tai lung se terminaba su plato de dumplings y Tigresa estaba seria, si dejar de verlos ''uno al lado del otro''. Su hermano, su mejor amigo... sentía esa envidia que todo niño siente cuando su mejor amigo esta con otro amigo antes que ella.. suelta su cola y entra a la cocina, seguido sube al cuarto ignorando a su padre y se encierra.

-(golpeando su almohada) Ahora solo con ella le gustara jugar, ¿por que me la encontré? - tira su rostro en la almohada

**Abajo...**

\- vaya, eres toda una conquistadora Eslí - dice su hermano

\- ¿por que? - dijo inocentemente bebiendo de su vaso

\- jmjmjm... cuando tengas mi edad, a esto se le llamará sita..

\- ¿a que cosa? - dice, en eso sale Po con un pastelillo y sopas para ambos

-(acercándose) a esto... - señalándoles - disfruten la comida, par de tórtolos... Eslí, llega temprano al palacio.. - la felina asiente mordiendo el pastel. Tai lung se levanta a dejar pagado todo.

\- señor Ping, ¿cierto? - pregunta el leopardo

\- si, ¿se le ofrece algo mas?

\- No, no... hagase cuenta de que ya tiene un cliente y una mini clientita seguros todos los miércoles desde hoy.

\- oh, es maravilloso, traiga mas clientes frecuentes maestro..

\- una pregunta, ¿enserio son hermanos el panda y la tigre?

\- no, pero asi se criaron desde pequeños... sino desde bebes...

\- (suspira) ¿usted espera algo mas cierto?

\- no se a que se refiere.. - dijo viéndolo de reojo

\- y ¿saben que no... son hermanos? - pregunta queriendo llegar a un punto

\- Si. Me dijeron que fue algo duro cuando lo supieron..

\- ¿ve eso?... - señala a su hermana y al panda - ahí donde ve, ella no paraba de hablar de ''Po'' y lo genial que sería volver a verlo. - ambos se visto las caras

\- esos dos terminaran siendo pareja - dijeron al unisono

Así fue como pasaron las horas, jugaron todo el día en el patio trasero, a la macho corretearon por las calles, comieron manzanas en miel, cuales invito la felina. Tigresa solo observaba desde la ventana queriendo estar con ello, pero algo en el fondo se lo impedía, así que cerro la ventana y se subió de nuevo a su cama (dormían en litera) en eso el señor Ping entra.

\- Tigresa... ¿estas bien?

\- si.. estoy bien - dijo abrazando la almohada

\- ¿por que no estas con Po?

\- él... él esta con su nueva amiga..

\- ah, es eso.. Tigresa, debes aprender que en la vida no solo tendrás un amigo, así como él tu también puedes...

\- yo no puedo, me gusta estar sola con Po...

\- ¿por que no intentas jugar con ellos?

\- no sé, me da... pena... - dijo sin voltearse

\- entonces ven a jugar Maiyong conmigo tal vez así te diviertes mas...

\- No, voy a intentar jugar con ellos... - dijo enérgicamente saltando de la cama.

Sale del cuarto..

\- eso siempre funciona jmjmjm...

.

Eslí y Po estaban jugando ''al monstruo''

\- no entre ahí Po, te comerá... - dijo la felina con un palo en mano

\- no, yo voy primero - dijo Po con un sartén en la cabeza y un delantal de capa - cuida a pío si no vuelvo..

\- si, yo lo cuido - abraza un peluche de felpa en forma de ganso..

Seguido entra en un túnel hecho de barriles.. gateando.. cuando escucha un sonido que de verdad lo asusta..

\- ¡hay mamá! - como pudo salio haciendo que Eslí también se asuste, ambos apuntaba con el palo la entrada del barril... y cuando menos lo esperan Tigresa sale de el. - Tigresa, que susto... ¿que haces?

\- los vi jugando, y me preguntaba si también podía jugar.. - dijo saliendo del barril

\- ummm... pues, nos falta un monstruo.. y tu si asusta - dijo la lince - ¿que dices?

\- yo digo que... - se pone dos ramitas en sus aun pequeños colmillos de leche - corran por que me los voy a comer

Todos empiezan a correr, mientras reían.. uno tras de otro siguiendo sus colas...

Desde ese día todos los miércoles se reunían los pequeños, Eslí, siempre bajaba con su hermano a comer y ahí la dejaba jugando con ellos, se podría decir que eran sus únicos amigos. Hasta que un día, su padre dio la noticia de que su entrenamiento de kung fu empezaría, y lo mas ''terrible'' fue que no era en el mismo valle, sino lejos los tres ese día se sentían triste por ella. El maestro tendiendo ya un año de conocer a los niños y a su padre, se disculpo como se debe, entendiendo la situación... se debía llevar a sus hijo del valle. Los tres se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo grupal, esperando algún día reencontrarse... fue triste.

Los días en la escuela eran aburridos, siendo Tigresa la única de los dos que consiguió amigas nuevas. Poco a poco la niñez tan preciada que tenia se desvaneció, como vapor. Problemas para el panda se pesentaron, los mas comunes eran los insultos de parte de otros niños, ya que era mas ''esponjado'' que los demás, Tigresa lo apoyaba, pero Po siempre se negaba.

Pasaron los años, siendo ya los diez ocho, año en que se graduaba el panda de la escuela, pero su forma de ser cambio drasticamente, era callado, tímido cuando de hablar con alguien se trataba y mas si no siempre era conocido.

Po casi no salia de casa, le dedicaba mucho tiempo al negocio de su padre igual que Tigresa, ninguno recordaba mucho de su niñez pues lo único era el orfanato.. y los años que pasaron juntos hasta el ahora.

Era ya una linda mañana en el valle de la paz, las horas pasaron hasta casi tocar medio día. El gong que marcaba tal hora sonó por todo el valle. Una mano de pelo naranja se desliza lentamente del borde de lo que era una cama, hasta que esta cayo y chocó con la nariz de un panda que tenia la boca abierta mientras roncaba.

Al sentir el golpe este despierta, se talla los ojos y bosteza... al levantarse pega la cabeza en la cama de Tigresa quien dormía arriba de él en una litera.

\- auh... le diré a papá que separe las camas... - vuelve a bostezar y ahora choca de nuevo con la mano de la felina - ¿Como puede dormir tanto...? - le jala el brazo y ella se levanta de golpe pegando en unos adornos colgados del techo.

\- ¡auh! ¡Po!... auh, mi cabesita - dijo sobandose entre las sienes - aun es temprano... - bosteza

\- No. Es mediodía, acaba de tocar la campana, vamos dormilona levantate.. - dijo ya de pie y saliendo del cuarto

\- aaaaah... - intenta levantarse de nuevo, pero cae - que pereza... - dijo cubriéndose con las frazadas hasta el hocico, veía a un lado de la cama, su habitación. Era algo estrecha, muchos cartelones de kung fu, retratos hechos por Po, varios de ellos eran de ella, hasta que se topó con uno hecho por ella, se río en lo bajo, ''estaba re-feo''. Se sale de la cama con su pijama puesta, una bata roja levemente trasparente. Se cambia y sale, traía puesto un chaleco blanco con pétalos de adorno y unos pantalones negro.

Po estaba levemente agachado en la cocina lavando algunos trastos, regaños de parte del señor Ping se oían, en cuales la incluyeron a ella.

\- deben aprender a madrugar, esa pereza no se de donde la sacan... Tigresa corta las verduras ya que estas aquí.. - dijo el señor Ping apuntándole con el cucharón

\- si papá.. - dijo a regañadientes dirigiéndose a la mesa. Tomando ágilmente el cuchillo empieza bostezando. Po le tira agua en la cara, allá abre los ojos de golpe

\- despierta gata, no te duermas, hay clientes... - dijo señalando el puesto

\- ¿y papá?.. - dijo caminando al puesto - ¿que desea..? - pregunta a un conejito

\- un plato de dumpling - saltando le pone un yuan en la mesa. Tigresa se asoma.

\- niño, un plato vale tres de estos - toma el yuan y lo mueve como campana. El conejo se entristece, en eso a ella se le viene un bago recuerdo ''su primer yuan'' le da lastima. - esta bien, te daré solo la mitad del plato ¿te parece, lindo? - el conejo enérgicamente asiente sonriendole. Tigres le da envuelto en un papel los seis dumpling de lo que era un plato - a la próxima, trae los tres - le sonríe y el pequeño se va.

\- eso fue muy lindo de tu parte Tigresa - dice Po apoyado en la mesa con un delantal - ojalá fueras así cuando te pido dinero.

\- jajajajaja... no Po, se que quieres que te preste dinero, pero gracias...

Ambos empezaron a cocinar grandes tandas de alimentos que a menudo no duraban mucho, era de esos días en que la casa estaba llena. Sincronizados, cocinaban, movían las caderas de un lado a otro al son de la musica que se escuchaba afuera, vatian, pasaban, calentaban, repartían, lavaban, partían, rebanaban... hasta que en un simple, tonto, pero minúsculo error. Se tocaron las manos. Fue un toque profundo (Po apretó su mano) ambos abrieron los ojos como plato sin verse y siguieron...

Al pasar el tiempo el restaurante iba vaciandose, no hasta que entró un ganso uniformado, conocían esa vestimenta. Se acercó al puesto.

-(dejando un papel en la repisa) Si es posible, antes del anochecer. - el ganso se retira. Ambos ven el papel. Seguido se tiran a morir por el, para verlo, en la ''pelea'' el papel sale volando y cae en la mano del señor Ping.

''Un plato de fideos de ingrediente secreto

Y

Un té verde con miel''

Leyó el ganso.. Tigresa y Po se enderezan.

\- para el maestro Oogway... - terminó - ponganse de acuerdo en quien ira a dejar la orden, mientras yo la preparo...

\- ¡yo iré a dejarla papá! - dijeron ambos - No, yo - al unísono - papá... - reclamaron por el otro

\- jmjmjm... solo me recuerdan cuando eran niños. A ver, tu Tigresa, la perezosa, no entiendo... siempre reniegas cuando te mando a dejar una orden.

\- jajaja... si perezosa, yo iré papá - sale Po diciendo

\- tu callate Po, porque ni sales de aquí.. - se defendió Tigresa - pero e cambiado Pa, yo ire ¿verdad?

\- ummm. Mejor los dos vallan, se que llevan años de querer ir al palacio de Jade. Aunque solo vallan a la puerta nada mas... - se retira a cocinar, ya casi anochece. Enseguida ambos suben a su cuarto deprisa, empiezan a sacar cajones, ropa y todo lo que se encontraban, mas de una vez tropezaron buscando algo

\- ¿donde esta? Estoy segura que por aquí la deje - decía metiendo el brazo bajo la cama.

\- oye allí están mis cosas personales Tigresa.. - dijo recogiendo una caja antes de que Tigresa la abriera, Po mete la mano en tal y saca un papel... lo ve dudoso y se decide - bueno yo ya encontré la mía ¿y tu?

\- no, aun no... - dijo removiendo en un cajón de ropa - ¡Ajah! La encontré, vámonos... - dijo escondiendo un papel entre su chaleco.

Ambos bajan y el señor Ping los recibe con una caja, en cual dentro estaba la sopa y un vaso tapado con el té

\- vamos, apurense, se hace de noche... llevenlo con cuidado - dijo dándole la sopa a Po y el vaso a Tigresa. Los dos salen del restaurante y toman a mano derecha rumbo al palacio en las montañas. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras...

\- Maldición, Escaleras - ambos tiraron la cabeza hacia atrás..

Empezaron a subir las ''interminables'' escaleras y muy cansado y a arrastras, pone la sopa en el suelo y se levanta, frente a ellos las puertas del palacio de Jade.

\- ¿Estoy peinado? - pregunta el panda.

\- No, espera - ella lo peina con algo de saliva dejándole presentable. - ¿y yo estoy pinada?

\- No, espera - Po le pasa la mano por la cabeza despeinandola - ya esta te ves hermosa... - dijo viendo a otro lado para que no viera su cara de risa.

\- Gracias Po..

Seguido Po toca las puertas escuchandose un eco.. después una voz.

\- Pueden pasar jóvenes..

Ambos se sorprenden, y se ven emocionados. Abren las puertas y entran... una gran sala estaba ante ellos, grandes pilares la sostenían, un bello y reluciente piso de jade puro, armas a sus lados, tan sorprendentes que ellos no podían dejar de verlas y al fondo estaba una tortuga de espaldas viendo el pequeño estanque. Los dos se acercaron un tanto tímidos.

\- Oh, la sopa ya llegó, y justo a tiempo... - el sol estaba por ocultarse totalmente

Po y Tigresa hacen una reverencia... y estiran la caja con la sopa y el vaso con el té. El las toma dándose la vuelta...

\- diganme jóvenes, ¿Cuales son sus nombres? - dijo la tortuga a la vez que ponía la sopa y el té en una mesa. Les sonríe..

-(Tigresa le da un golpe en el brazo) yo-yo... digo.. yo... soy Po y-y ella es Tigresa.

\- jmjmjm... Po y Tigresa... rima...

-(nerviosa) ma-maestro, nosotros somos los mas grandes fans de usted.. - dijo con el corazón a mil por hora.

\- Yo se que si. (Lo nota) Tigresa, estas despeinada.. jmjmjm - se veía cómica. Tigresa le tira una mirada asesina al panda, quien se ríe a lo bajo y se peina. - por favor, ¿No gustan comer conmigo? - dice

\- pero es su comida maestro.. - dice Po

\- ¿estas seguro? - la vieja tortuga levanta la tapa frontal de la caja, dejando ver tres platos en linea vertical - y este vaso es muy grande para mí - les sonríe, mientras se sienta.

\- papá... - susurran alegres, ellos se sientan con él y reparten los platos y el té. Empiezan a comer, moderadamente.

\- Ustedes son de las pocas visitas que tengo... en mucho tiempo.. - dijo el maestro

-(tragando) enserio es todo un honor poderlo conocer.. - dice Tigresa

\- y muy emocionante... el primer maestro del kung fu.. - dice Po emocionado

\- Desde que mi amigo Shifu fue a entrenar a los nuevos furiosos en las tierras de Disay, no hablo con casi nadie jmjmjm.. así que el honor de conocerlos es todo mio. - a ambos les latía rápido el corazón - ¿Que hace un panda tan lejos de Gogmen? - pregunta

-(terminando) No se realmente, cuando menos ya estaba en el orfanato de Bao Gu jejeje

\- No sabes tus orígenes, interesante.. ¿y tu Tigresa?

\- No... no recuerdo, toda mi vida la e pasado con él - lo señala con el pulgar y recuesta su mejilla en su hombro

\- Jmjmjm... Hacen una muy linda pareja ustedes dos... - ambos abren los ojos y la tigre se aparta rápidamente de él

\- No, no maestro, no mal entienda las cosas... - decía Po

\- Si, él y yo somos hermanos... - dijo Tigresa algo colorada

\- jmjmjm... ¿Estan seguro de ello?

\- Si, bueno, no hermanos de sangre... pero si nos criamos como tal... - dijo Tigresa, a lo cual ambos bajaron la cabeza..

\- A su corta edad, tubo que ser doloroso darse cuanta de esa gran verdad...

\- Si, de hecho no salimos del cuarto en todo el día - expresó Po.

\- pero no nos importa lo que digan los demas. Somos hermanos.

\- La hermandad no es de que padres seas, sino quien creas tu hermano... jmjmjm si, los entiendo. Veo que sus corazones tienen preguntas, haganlas...

\- Genial, yo primero... - dijo sacando un papel

\- ¿Donde están tus modales panda? Las damas primero - dijo Tigresa sacando su notita... - emmm.. ¿Cuantos años tiene? - sonríe nerviosa

\- mequitaste la pregunta... - reclama Po

\- Creanme, si lo supera se los diría. No importa los años, sino lo que ayas vivido en ellos.

\- Bárbaro... - exclamaron ambos

\- Bien, Bien.. emmm... ¿Me podría ayudar en algo Maestro Oogway? - dijo so riente y emocionada..

\- ¿de que se trata? - Tigresa susurra ''es en privado'' - oh, ya veo.

Ambos se acercan al estanque.. y Tigresa le pregunta.

\- Tigresa, en ese tipo de cosas no puedo ayudar - ella ve al suelo - pero solo te puedo decir que lo que dicte tu corazón, eso debes seguir... nunca nadie entenderá como piensas, solo ten fe en lo que diga tu corazón, y veras que todo saldrá bien...- le sonrie

\- Si maestro, gracias... creo que con eso nos retiraremos, ha sido un honor poder estar con usted. - ella hace una reverencia y camina donde esta Po.

\- Po... - llama el maestro - ...creí que tenias una pregunta..

\- jejeje, vera, ella ya la preguntó - calla inmediatamente.

\- ven, no tengas miedo a la respuesta... - Po se sorprende. Tigresa le sonríe y lo empuja para que vaya.

\- te esperaré Po... ve

Po se acerca y se pone a un lado. La tortuga tenia su bastón en la mano, y veía las ondas del agua en el estanque...

\- ¿Cual podría ser esa incógnita que tienes?

\- eh, no se que preguntar... - dijo nervioso

\- se que eres un panda muy callado y tímido.. ¿eso te aqueja?

\- (suspira) si, aveces, es que no puedo evitarlo, cuando hablo con otras personas de mi edad no se de que hablar, y termino sin decir nada...

\- temes que se rían de ti ¿cierto?

\- Si. - dijo cortante

\- ¿que ves en el agua? - dijo apuntando con su bastón

\- pétalos.. - responde

\- todos se fijan en lo que ven a simple vista, pero no en lo que hay dentro.. ¿sabes lo que yo veo?

\- ¿agua?... - responde

\- No, veo mi reflejo - el agua los dejaba ver a ambos - y el tuyo también. Se tu mismo panda, en mis años de vida e aprendido que la pena y la vergüenza no existen así como los accidentes. Si se ríen de ti, ten en mente que se ríen contigo, haces reír a otra persona. - Oogway da media vuelta - recueda lo que te dije y veras como te va...

Po hace una reverencia al igual que Tigresa al fondo. Se despidieron y empezaron a bajar las escaleras...

\- ¿Que te dijo él? - dijo Tigresa con las manos atrás

\- jejeje... si tu me dices que te respondió en tu privada pregunta jejeje... - dijo burlón

\- ¿Sabes?, mejor que quede como secreto. - sonríe y lo abraza por los hombros.

Al llegar a casa era ya tarde y a Po se le había olvidado que le tocaban lavar los trastes, así que tocó quedarse hasta tarde.. y cuando termino vio una hoja de papel y empezó a escribir una carta, sin nombre ni dirección a cual iba dirigida, solo la de donde el vivía... salió a la noche fría y la puso en el buzón de correos..

-(sonriendo) seria una locura que pasara jajajajaja... - sido se volvió a meter adentro.

**Termine este capitulo, si después de mucho, espero le haya gustado, y enserio, por favor dejen su opinión XD chau**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holau .-. Jajajajajaja saben?, se me había olvidado esta historia, así que decidí recordarla leyéndola y... y jajajaja enserio, aparte de la ortografía me quedó adorablemente linda :3 Aww, bueno dejemonos de cursilería, porque eso va en la historia, espero les guste el cap lo hise con toda la gana posible, así que espero su comentario eh C:**

Cuando el festival que se hace en conmemoración al medio año Chino llego al valle, hubo una enorme celebración, cual los mas jóvenes era los mas grandes invitados de honor, ya que como era de costumbre en este festival varias parejas se unían en santo matrimonio, y era el maestro Oogway quien era el fiel testigo de su unión. Estaba ahí en el altar, bajo un árbol de ciprés uniendo al la hermana de Sang Kay, un lobo campesino de las afueras del valle de la Paz quien curiosamente visita el restaurante del Señor Ping una vez a la semana.

— Aaww... algún día estaré ahi... casándome, ¿No te parece bello esto? — decía Tigresa desde un balcón de esa plaza junto a Po. Él veía con los felices novios daban aquel tierno gesto para conmemorar su unión, un beso que bien fue celebrado por todo el presente ahí. A decir verdad, el panda no se sentía bien viendo eso..

— Uh, si, y yo estaré ahí.. — Tigresa casi confunde aquellas palabras, fue por eso que le lanzo una mirada 'extraña' — pero viendo como te casas jajaja... claro, con el lobito Kay jaja — la felina se sonroja y le da un golpe a Po en el hombro.

— ya callate.. él y yo solo somos simples conocidos.. — dice sonrojada viendo como el mentado abraza a su hermana felicitándola. No dejaba de verlo, en eso Po le propina un respigo a la nariz.

— deja de verlo por un segundo... luego te acomoda bien el kimono y sales de aquí para hablarle.. recuerda lo que te dijo el maestro Oogway — Po le sonríe y la empuja hasta las escaleras.

— jejeje... no sé, Po. Esta con los residen casados, me da pena ir.. — y así tiraba una tras otra excusa para no ir.. — y además, ¿Si dice que no?..

—(volteándola) Oh, vamos '**hermana'**..**—** "hermana", yacía muchos años que no la llamaba de esa forma. Eso la sonrojó aun mucho mas que estar frente a ese lobo, su respiración empezó a acelerar y cuando sus ojos se posaron en esos cristalinos, penetrantes y decididos ojos jade... toda ella se paralizo por un segundo — ...si te dice que no, pues él se lo pierde... (sonríe) hay muchos que daría su vida por estar contigo, así que nada de cobardía y ve a hablar con él — ella sacude su cabeza.

—(avergonzada y de broma) ...¿y tu me dirías un si?..

—(empujándola hasta bajar) ¿Por que la pregunta?..

— eres mi mejor amigo, Po... y tu opinión cuenta mucho mas que la de cualquiera..

— Emm.. luego te respondo — Tigresa baja las orejas — ...ahí viene... suerte Tigresa.

El lobo empezó a acercarse y cuando vio a Tigresa... ahí de pie sin moverse viéndolo directamente, entró en el una extraña sensación. La felina a su parecer se veía radiante un kimono rojo adornado de dorado, delineando sus curvas, mas sus ojos carmín por la noche...

— Y ese pelo tan suave... — termino pensando en alto. Estaba a escasos metros de ella cuando Tigresa algo nerviosa se le acerco igual.

Un lobo refinado en cuanto a modales, era muy talentoso, pues se hablaba muy bien de él en las zonas del capo su ingenio en la siembra era extraordinario. Sumando su cuerpo bien tallado, hombros anchos, músculos mejor marcados por su labor diaria, era un agasajo para la felina. Hasta que ambos estuvieron muy cerca chocaron entre saludos.

— Hola..

— ¿Que tal?.. — saludaron al unisono, sin saber que hacer o decir.

—(sacude su cabeza) Hola Kay, felicidades... por tu hermana.

— jeje si, gracias.. — la felina lo hizo sobresaltar.

— ¡Que linda voz tienes! — rápidamente se tapa la boca. El lobo le quita la mano de ahí.

— Igual tu, tienes una voz hermosa y tu pelo se ve que es suave... — ambos empezaron a verse a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres tocarlo? — al fondo escondido el una sombra estaba lo observando... con una mano en el rostro "que vergüenza" ver esa ridícula conversación solo le ponía los pelos de punta, por alguna razón no le agradaba el lobo y verlo con Tigresa le daba naucias.

— (rodando los ojos) Ah, claro el lobo que te molestaba en la escuela solo esta cariñosamente con tu mejor amiga y casi hermana — se dijo a si mismo en una vulgar imitación.

.

— ¿Po? — Tigresa llama. El panda respinga y cuando la ve, ella estaba tomada de la mano con el lobo — te presento a Kay.. el es mi... mi novio — dijo emocionada de presentárselo. Él sabia que tanto como a Po le recordaba su nombre, el de él igual.

— espera cielo, ¿Po dijiste?.. jajajaja ¿el pequeño niño dumplig esta aquí?.. — Po sale de entre las sombras y el lobo bota la manzana que traía en mano. — Wou.. no te recordaba tan... alto.

— ja ja ja... Hola, Kay... — se cruza de brazos — Si hubiera sabido que era el famoso lobo, Sang.. ni te hubiera apoyado tanto. — dijo, pues el pequeño rencor seguía en él.

— ¿Po, por que dices esas cosas?.. — la felina se decepcionó de la respuesta de su mejor amigo.

.

— Vamos, Po, ¿no puedes dejar las cosas en el pasado?.. — trató de mas que hablar, de convencer al panda, cual estaba aproximándose mucho.

— No. Me hiciste la vida imposible de niños... — dijo con enfado aproximándose.

— Kay, ¿de que habla?.. — le preguntó afirmando su agarre, pues el lobo tenia actos como de querer escapar.

Gran parte de la vida escolar de Po y de Tigresa era muy ajena a la del otro, pues en tal lugar se dividía a las niñas de los niños y ellos dos se veían siempre a la salida. Sang Kay, el siempre preferido de los maestro era el chico intocable de la escuela, y siempre vio mal a Po, a tal grado que casi la mayor parte de la escuela lo molestaba por él. Po nunca metía a Tigresa en sus problemas, solo cuando ella se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba salia a defender a su fiel amigo.

— ¿Nunca oíste hablar del niño dumpling? — pregunta Po de una manera muy confusa en su tono de hablar.

— Si, todo el mundo oyó hablar de ese idiota Po, ¿Ahora Kay, dime de que habla? — rápidamente abre los ojos al darse cuenta, por fin entender a que se refería con aquella pregunta.. voltea a ver atrás donde estaba Po, pero él ya no estaba. — tu.. tu ¿le pusiste así?, ¿él era el niño dumpling? — pregunta viendo con profunda tristeza al lobo. Kay no dejaba de ver al piso, era cuando mas se arrepentía de sus tonterías de cuando era niño y de todo lo que salia de su boca.

— Si.. pero enserio lo lamento, era niño, era crédulo y tonto... nunca supe que él estaba contigo — dijo a su defensa. Cuando de pronto un sonido chispeante atrajo la atención de todos ahí presentes, Tigresa hizo ladear el rostro a su muy resiente novio de una potente cachetada

— !Desde que te conoci, admiré lo que hacías! Pero veo que no te conocía tan bien como creí... lastimé a mi mejor amigo por ti, siempre lo hice y nunca lo supe — dijo furiosa empujándolo a cada palabra hasta dejarlo caer — ...te robas mi corazón y ahora lo estrujas, imbécil... — estaba a punto de propinarle un fuerte puñetazo, cuando un bastón hondeado impide el brusco contacto, era el maestro Oogway, que con ágiles movimientos la deja a espaldas del lobo.

— Tigresa, ¿que sucede?, no siempre las cosas se arreglan a golpes... — dijo con su voz tranquila

— No tengo tiempo maestro... — hace una reverencia hacia el — tengo que encontrar a Po. — la felina sale corriendo sin importarle sus vestimentas en busca del panda.

**Mientras tanto esa misma noche en otra región...**

Un simple mensajero caminaba entre las calles de una afanada ciudad, entregando su ultima carta, pues era el festival, hora de dejar de trabajar y descansar de su labor. Abrió el bolso que traía en su espalda, notando lo inabultado que estaba su saco así que rebuscó dentro, dio vuelta y de entre las cavidades de tela salió una carta..

— (viendo el sello del correo) "Valle de la Paz", pero si ya había entregado todas las cartas provinientes de allá.. umm.. veamos para quien es.. ¡vaya!, no le pusieron para quien es.. entonces no importa que alguien no reciba su carta.. — el cartero empezó a caminar y mientras lo hacia echa la carta hacia atrás.

Ésta se la lleva el viento, vuela y vuela entre las corriente de aire hasta que de la punta se atora en el cabello de una dama, esta atosigada por la carta en su cabello bruscamente la arranca y la arruga tirándola a una cuneta de agua, pero antes de mojarse cae encima de una hoja y esta empieza a fluir con la corriente... se atora en una rama hondeada.

— ¡YAAAAAAJUUUU!... caza nocturna — de cielo cae una felina agazapada al suelo empieza a correr. Perseguía a un buey que se robaba un costal de manzanas — ven acá, esas manzanas no son tuyas — salta y de una patada logra derribarlo, encima de él coge el costal de manzanas — ¿Por que lo robaste?.. dependiendo de tu respuesta te dejaré vivir...

— ¡No, no.. tengo hijos y una esposa! — dijo asustado el buey.

— Ya Eslí, recuperamos el costal... deja de asustarlo — pidió su amiga serpenteando hasta a un lado del buey — ¿Por que lo robabas? — pregunta Víbora de una manera tranquila al delincuente

— Tengo hijo y una esposa..

— eso ya lo dijiste — reprocha aun encima del buey

— No tenemos que comer este festival — cubría su rostro con las manos, temía que el pie de la maestra terminara en el.

Ambas maestras se conmovieron por la corta explicación, muchas veces habían encontrado casos similares de robo "por familia", y de verdad nadie merecía estar en prisión en el festival de medio año solo por llevar de una u otra manera el alimento a la mesa.

—( agachándose) Bien, puedes llevartelo.. — levanta su dedo frente a Víbora, quien se negaba, no rotundamente, pero se negaba — que se lo lleve, yo mas que nadie se que que es vivir de esta manera... que sea la ultima vez que te vea hurtando algo, consigue un trabajo, granate la comido, ¿si?

— ¡Si, si, maestra! — hace un saludo de puño palma y se levanta, seguido desaparece entre unos arbustos con el costal al hombro.

— ¿sabes?.. aveces pienso que eres muy honorable y piadosa.. — la lince pone sus manos en su cadera y levanta el mentó, se sentía muy alagada por eso — ...pero en otras ocasiones pienso que eres una despistada y tonta felina — la lince deja caer sus brazos.

— ¿Y por que?.. es solo una buena acción..

— es el quinto robo y de la misma manera terminan yéndose, luego nos toca pagar las cosas robadas... — bufa al final

—(abrazándola) ¡Oh, vamos amiga, es el festival de medio año!, nadie trae las intenciones de robar por maldad.. hehe

— (zafándose) eres muy crédula Eslí, alguien seguramente se dio cuenta de como evadirte.. — le sonríe y ambas empiezan a caminar de nuevo a la bulliciosa ciudad.

— jmjmjm.. bueno ya no nos amarguemos la vida, ¡Al festival, hay mucho dulce por comer Víbora! — da una zancada y se para en una rama que le golpea la nariz a la vez que deja caer un papel hecho bolillo a sus pies. A ambas les llamó la atención mas el golpe a la lince que la misma maestra se paró encima del bolillo adhiriéndolo a su zapato — ¡Auch! Maldita rama, sentirás mi ira... — la toma en sus mano y la parte a la mitad para tirarla y seguir caminando.

— jajaja, eso fue cómico.. solo espero andar suficiente dinero para pagar el costal — dijo dándole de tal manera una indirecta a la felina, pues en los demás robos a ella se ha tocado pagar las cosas robadas.

— No te preocupes, para hoy papá me dio mucho dinero, así que yo pagaré... y quizá, tal vez te invite a algo... — dijo risueña..

— Ajam, claro.. — dijo con fastidio, pues el mismo Shifu, le pidió que la vigilara para que ese dinero no sea 'mal gastado' en tonterías. — ah (suspiro)

— ¡Que asco!.. me paré en algo, malditos cochinos que no encuentran baño... — fijándose que algo le molestaba al zapato, de salto en salto se aproxima a una roca para "limpiar su zapato". Cuando resbala su zapato nota que no era lo que pensó.. — ¿Un papel?

— Huy, que asco.. yo que tu siguiéramos — dijo Víbora, viendo como la lince picaba el bolillo con la garra.— ¡Ya deja eso!.. — la toma de la muñeca

— Oye, espera.. — se zafa y toma el bolillo. No estaba sucio, comprobó. — ahora si, sigamos.

Mientras caminaban entre las persona, la felina no pudo evitar llevar su mano al bolsillo y sacar el arrugado papel para examinarlo mejor. Ignorando a su amiga sugirió ir a comer algo. Ambas fueron a un local abierto, de esos que solo están por una noche, decidió comer fideos, hacia años que no los comía, invitó a Víbora... un plato de dumpling y las sopa.

— No dejas de ver esa porquería ¿sabes Eslí? — viendo como la felina tenia su mejilla apoyada en la mesa y jugueteaba con el bolillo, sucio.

— Oye, no le digas así.. es solo un papel. Además se adhirió a mi zapato, osea es el hijo de el.. muestra respeto.

— jajaja, aveces pienso que estoy con una niña.. dices una cosas si sentido, que jajaja, me divierten.. — dijo Víbora — ¿De quien sacaste esa forma de ser?

— No lo sé — aun moviendo de un lado a otro el bolillo. En ese momento sirven la comida, sus respectivas sopas, la felina la huele. Tenia un buen aroma, pero al probarlo le dejó con un mal sabor de boca — esto si es una porquería, mejor como Dumpling jejeje... niño dumpling, pobre torpe.

— ¿A quien le decían así? — pregunta la reptil, al parecer a ella si le sabia mejor la sopa..

— La verdad no sé, se me vino de un chispazo a la mente, recuerdo que decían que era un creído y malvado niño jaja, cosas así.

— hehe, bueno...

Mientras ambas comían Eslí empieza a abrir el bolillo y se da cuenta que era una carta, muy maltratada... la empezó a arreglar con sus mano, no iba dirigída a nadie y no decía a que lugar iba.. solo el sello "Valle de la Paz" dijo.

— ¿No es ese lugar el que tanto mencionabas de niñas? — pregunta la maestra Víbora bebiendo de su sopa.

— Si, pero no recuerdo, porque.. — dijo extrañada, tenia tiempo de no escuchar de ese lugar. Sin esperar mas con una de sus garras empieza a abrir el sobre, dentro un papel. Al sacarlo y abrirlo nota la excelente caligrafía y la hermosa letra que en ella escrita está. Empieza a leer en voz baja:

_Hola._

_Espero que la persona que esté leyendo esta carta, este muy bien._

_Escribo, ya que mis días en el Valle de la Paz han sido aburridos, soy muy tímido y callado sumandole a eso lo poco que salgo de casa.. no logro hacer amigos, mas que los que vengo haciendo desde mi infancia, quiero hacer amigos y esta es una forma loca que inventé.. no diré mi nombre, solo que soy hombre y vivo en el Valle de la Paz, si deseas ser mi amigo, allá a la distancia estaría complacido.._

_Pon de donde eres y si te gusta la idea de ser amigo de un desconocido, como yo, puedes enviar una carta a la plaza general del Valle siempre la visito... _

Una boba sonrisa salio de la boca de la felina al leer eso, ¿gustarle?, ¡le fascinaba la idea!.. tener un amigo a distancia por carta era una locura y por serlo se interesó.

— ¿No pensaras mandarla ahora, verdad? — dijo Víbora viéndole lo inquieta que estaba.

— ¿Y por que no?.. suena increíble la idea..

— pero es el festival, además a media noche tienes que estar de nuevo en el palacio para la reunió en conmemoración al medio año, y la hora se acerca — dijo ya persiguiendo a su amiga que se veía lo ansiosa que estaba — además tienes que verte con tu novio, ¿no es así?.. — Eslí para en seco.

— ¿sabes que?, ya me aburrió Sheing.. estoy evitándolo, ¿acaso no lo ves? — dijo divertida por la situación, en eso Víbora se le pone al frente.

— Eslí, no puedes estar de corazón en corazón rompiéndolos, él es tu que... ¿doceavo novio?, no puedes hacerle eso..

— Si puedo, mira como lo hago.. — se voltea para seguir caminando pero choca justamente con él, Sheing. — Oh, Sheing.. estaba Buscándote..

— mientes, querías terminar conmigo, lo escuché todo.. — dijo muy triste el puma

—(hablando bajo) ¿Por que no me dijiste? — dice a su amiga.

— Arreglalo tú.. — se da media vuelta para irse dejándola sola.

—(suspira, mas de fastidio) Mira Sheing, la pasé súper, genial a tu lado todo estos meses.. eres un buen novio, a lo mejor otra chica quiera ser tu novia.. — ponía su mano en su hombro viendo como el felino se desboronaba de tristeza, casi por llorar — emm.. hasta luego.. — pasa de lado rápidamente y luego corre a cuatro patas sin olvidar a lo que iba — Escribir esa carta..

**En el valle... **

Tigresa buscaba desesperadamente a Po, preguntando a medio valle donde podría estar... su kimono, que definitivamente no era para correr, se desgarró de la zona baja, pero eso no le importó, lastimó a su amigo y debía remediarlo. Paso mas de una hora buscándolo, llegó la media noche y no lo encontró, así que fue a su casa, sabia que para la mañana él estaría ahí.

— vestigio torpe — dijo cabizbaja viendo un gran desgarrado en el muslo derecho que dejaba ver su fino pelo. La parte baja del kimono no daba para mas, abría que desecharlo. Tigresa abrió la puerta del restaurante, que solo era una tabla adornada y corrediza.. dentro estaba Po, sentado jugando Maiyong con unos niños, se reía mientras a la vez que jugaba contaba una sorprendente historia de kung fu.

— ...y con solo su pulgar, ¡PUM! explotó el templo del rubí, su místico poder era insuperable.. — hizo su movimiento mientras narraba su historia — pero los cinco furiosos y el fabuloso Maestro Tai Lung, no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados — Tigresa se sienta a escuchar — viendo como ese terrible monstruo se salia con la suya. Tai Lung dijo: "Mi garras de furia te harán añicos" y el monstruo dijo "AAAARGG"(rugido) y los cinco dijeron: "tendrás nuestros puños de justicia en tu cara" y el mostruo dijo "AAARGG" — puso sus manos en sus mejilla y con los dedos asimiló los colmillos, moviendo de izquierda a derecha la cabeza, cuando quedo de frente a Tigresa. Ella tenia la mano al mentón sonriendo.

— jmjmjm, sigue, me encanta esa historia.. — le sonríe

— emm.. chicos ella es Tigresa, mi.. — no terminó de hablar por que los tres niños entre ellos una niña se antepusieron.

— ¿Es tu novia?, wou.. algún día tendré una novia así de linda — expresó el menor sonrojando a ambos, ¿Por que todos pensaban lo mismo?, se repitieron el la mente ambos. Tigresa lo toma en brazos y lo sienta en su regado y en broma dice..

— Sip, soy su novia — no pudo evitar sonrojarse al decirlo —...aunque podría cambiar de novio si tu quieres.. — dijo tiernamente al conejito

— No. Con Po hacen buena pareja — dijo la coneja desde su asiento..

— Si, Ella tiene razón.. — confirmo el niño cabra a su lado.

— jejeje... bueno niños, ya dejen de hablar disparates y tu también Tigresa.. — dijo Po ordenando las piezas del juego, aun con aquel leve sonrojo.. — ella es mi mejor amiga y mi hermana..

— Pero no se parecen para ser hermanos ustedes dos, se ven mejor como novios — dijo el conejito desde las piernas de la felina.

— él tiene razón, soy su mejor amiga.. — dijo tomando de los costados al niño y rozando su nariz con la de él

— Ooowww... — dijeron los tres al unisono. En eso la mamá de ambos conejitos paso a llevárselos junto al niño cabra. Se despidieron de Po y Tigresa y los dejaron solos en el restaurante. Nadie pasaba por la calle frente a la entrada, nadie estaba en la casa, estaban solos (**Y Tigresa tenia el kimono desgarrado xD)**.

— ¿Y tu novio? — pregunta Po desde la tabla de pedidos, dejaba unos platos.

— está aquí, en este lugar.. — dijo con una sonrisa burlona

— ¿Enserio?, ¿Donde esta Kay?.. le daré una paliza.. — dijo dándose la vuelta

— Nop, eres tú.. — lo señala.

— Jajajajaja... ya, ya... me confunde señorita — dijo sonriente. Sabia que estaba bromeando — los niños no están, ya puedes dejar de fingir..

— No lo hago.. — dijo sonriente viéndolo de reojo.

— ¿eh?..

— Nada...

— ¿Y Kay?, pensé que estaría contigo, haciendo cosas de novios.. — dijo sentándose a un lado de la felina, para no verla directamente al rostro.

— ummm... No fusionó.. — dijo seria restándole gran importancia. — no me gustó la idea de que gracias a él fueras molestado cuando eramos niños.

— jejeje... si bueno, nunca pensé que él era ese lobo que tanto veías..

—(suspira) No me lo recuerdes, me dan naucias pensar en él.. — hubo silencio. Tigresa tenia sus dedos cruzados y su vista en la mesa. Po veía al cielo buscando que decir. — Perdoname... — dijo Tigresa.

— ¿Por qué debería perdonarte? — dijo sin entender la razón de tal petición.

— Toda mi vida me burlé del "niño Dumpling" sin saber de quien se trataba.. nunca supe que eras tu.. — dijo con culpa.

— Oye, yo nunca te lo dije.. en parte creo que es mi culpa también.. — Tigresa deja caer su cabeza en su hombro — descuida, nunca hubo nada que perdonar..

— No sé que haría sin ti panda, grandulon — se ríe en el hombro de él — ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio verdad? — dijo sonriente y burlona

— jejeje, ¿como lo sabes?.. — avergonzado por tal pregunta, no era un tipo que se fijara en su estado físico, pero que alguien se fijara era algo para levantar su auto estima.

— antes podía hacer esto.. — intenta morder su antebrazo para apretar algo de piel entre sus dientes, pero solo consiguió morder pelo..

— ¿Que cosa? Jajaja me haces cosquillas — ríe por el contacto

— antes podía morder mas tu piel, mira, tu brazo está... durito — se endereza y le regala una sonrisa ladina, ¿por que hablaban de eso?, ella le hacia un cumplido, así que él igual, o eso pensaba.

— Umm.. pues tu, estas... — Tigresa lo voltea a ver esperando lo que diga — Mas linda.. — le sonríe.

— ¿Enserio?, de tu parte es un gran alago.. — dice poniendo la yema de sus dedos en su pecho descubierto, seguido se pone de pie y frente a Po — ¿Y tu que me ves de lindo?, dime..

Po la analiza mejor, no era un tipo que se fijara en rasgos físicos, así que empezó a fijarse mas en ello, aunque no le pareciera correcto, ya que la veía mas como una hermana. No era esa regordeta y peluda gatita que solía jugar con él en el patio trasero. Su figura era curvilínea, el kimono hacia resaltar mucho su busto y gran parte de sus piernas estaban al aire libre, sus vestiduras están rasgada.. era un kimono muy apretado.

— Umm.. — señala su pierna derecha — Rompiste tu vestido.. ¿como pasó? — sabia que Po realmente si se refería a su vestido, pero como le encanta molestar..

— ¿Te gustan mis piernas? — sonríe, estirando un poco la pierna.

— Pff, ¿Que?, ¿de que hablas?.. — se cruza de brazos volteando a otro lado.

— Si de todo mi cuerpo solo en mis piernas te fijas jajajaja — se burla,sonríe satisfecha por la expresión de su amigo.

— No. Yo lo decía porque el kimono era muy caro.. — voltea, solo veía como Tigresa se burlaba a lo bajo moviendo las mechas de su vestido de un lado a otro. Da media vuelta dándole la espalda. Po abre los ojos como plato y se tapa los ojos..

— ¡Tigresa! — señala sonrojado, pues estaba roto la parte trasera de su kimono también dejando ver gran parte de sus atributo, claro tenia ropa interior puesta, o eso alcanzó a ver Po.

—(avergonzada) ¡Hay no!.. — se tapa, su cara estaba al rojo vivo de la vergüenza.

**Con Eslí..**

Después de terminar la gran reunión en conmemoración al festival de medio año, la lince se retiro despidiéndose respetuosa mente de cada maestro ahí presente, hasta de sus amigos.. se retiró a su habitación y dentro, prende una vela, frente a ella una hoja de papel y el bote de tinta... ¿Que podía escribir?, sacó la carta del susodicho amigo y empezó a copiar ciertos datos.. y así hasta que la terminó..

—(bostezando) ..mañana la llevo al buzón tal vez responde — se deja caer con los brazos en la nuca — ¿Quien será?... espero me cuente mas de él.. — sonríe y cierra sus ojos.

.

**Y aquí termine este capi, si xD andaba inspiradito.. jajajaja comenten porfa, esta historia es muy importante y quiero sabes sus opiniones. Y... bueno estaba pensando en pasar a "M" una de mis historias, o ambas xD solo quiero su opinión, si la de retos de Po y Tigresa o esta, decidan o ambas xD bay gracias por tu comentario. Y por leer.**

**nio panda:** Gracias señor anderson xD si, la continuare jamás

**fanatico z: **jajaja.. ya te di un poquito más de lo que ofrece esta historia, espero ver tu comentario, gracias Fanatico

**IECS: **uh, casi le atinas xD pero no, mi trabajo es hacer una historia un tanto diferente, pero con lo típico, espero te guste la historia y me encantará ver tu comentario.

**Guest: hey **me diste un buen consejo, quien eres? Indentificate xD igual muchas gracias por comentar espero tu lectura haya sido fabulosa.

**AlienHeart1915: **si, al carajo! XD Kay, gracias tu cometario me animó mucho a seguir escribiendo este cap, lo hice con todas las ganas posibles xD me encantaría tu opinión de este capitulo.

**Leonard kenway: **MIL GRACIAS, y si... seguiré escribiendo esta fabulosa historia, tenlo por seguro, gracias por comentar me gustaría ver tu comentario.


End file.
